Pan i jego sługa
by Lycoris-Caldwelli
Summary: Historia ta ma miejsce po zakończeniu pierwszej serii anime i część z Was może ją już skądś kojarzyć ;) Po dopełnieniu zemsty dla Ciela Phantomhive'a nadszedł czas spłacenia długu. Jak odnajdzie się w nowej sytuacji, żyjąc tylko dla kaprysu swojego nowego pana? Stara rutyna okaże się zbyt kusząca czy też może znajdą dla siebie jakieś nowe zajęcia?
1. Chapter 1

Pisałam to opowiadanie kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, razem z przyjaciółką. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale doszłam do wniosku, że przydałoby się je przeredagować i opublikować jeszcze raz. Z tego właśnie powodu najgoręcej pozdrawiam właśnie tych z Czytelników, którzy już wcześniej zetknęli się z tą opowieścią ;)

* * *

><p>Ciel zamknął oczy. Nie bał się śmierci, ale nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Przyjmował ją ze spokojem, jak upragniony sen. Nie miał już po co żyć. Jego zemsta została spełniona, a królowa i tak od dłuższego czasu zamierzała się go pozbyć. To koniec. Koniec wielkiego rodu Phantomhive'ów. To koniec jego – Ciela Phantomhive'a.<p>

Poczuł na swoich ustach zimne wargi Sebastiana. Więc to tak miał umrzeć? Nie tego się spodziewał po swoim lokaju. Nigdy nie liczył na to, że będzie wobec niego aż tak czuły i wyrozumiały. Siedział nieruchomo i nie stawiał oporu nawet gdy zwinny język demona zaczął penetrować jego usta. Musiał przyznać, że jego lokaj w ostatnich chwilach swej służby na prawdę przykładał się do pracy.

W końcu gdy już zabrakło mu tchu demoniczny służący odsunął się od niego. Chłopiec nie otwierał oczu. Było mu tak lekko i ciepło… Miało boleć, a on ledwie to poczuł.

* * *

><p>Obudził go dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Miał wrażenie, że spał kilka lat. Ostatnim razem był tak wyspany jeszcze przed śmiercią swoich rodziców, zanim spadł na niego ciężar prowadzenia rodzinnej działalności. Poczuł strumień jasnego światła padający na jego twarz – ktoś właśnie odsłonił okno w jego sypialni.<p>

- Pora wstawać, paniczu- usłyszał ciepły głos gdzieś przy swoim lewym uchu.

Uchylił powieki, po czym szybko zamknął je spowrotem.

- Jeszcze za wcześnie, Sebastianie- skarcił odruchowo lokaja i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że coś jest stanowczo nie tak. - Sebastianie! - krzyknął siadając gwałtownie i otwierając szeroko oczy. - Gdzie ja jestem? Co tu się dzieje?

- Jest panicz w posiadłości rodu Phantomhive położonej niedaleko Filadelfii. Zmiana czasu musiała źle na panicza wpłynąć, bo przespał panicz śniadanie.

Ciel zmierzył swego sługę przeciągłym wzrokiem. Lokaj uśmiechał się ciepło, w rękach trzymał ubranie, które pewnie zaraz każe mu nałożyć… Jakby nic się nie stało… Chwila! Filadelfia?! Różnica czasu?!

- Sebastianie! Dlaczego jesteśmy… jesteśmy… - jąkał się zszokowany Ciel.

- Wraz z Tanaką uznaliśmy, że rynek amerykański czeka z otwartymi ramionami na ród Phantomhive'ów, dlatego przenieśliśmy tu całą działalność panicza - wyjaśnił spokojnie demon. - Bo chyba nic już nie łączyło już panicza ani z Londynem ani z jej wysokością, prawda?

Jego chłodne oczy błysnęły przenikliwą czerwienią, której nie maskował nawet ciepły uśmiech.

- Nie - przyznał chłopiec szeptem. - Chociaż bardziej interesuje mnie fakt dlaczego jeszcze żyję?

Lokaj uśmiechnął się do niego jeszcze szerzej i pochylił lekko nad nim. Było w tym coś przerażającego, co kazało Cielowi odsunąć się od demona najdalej jak to tylko możliwe. Godność głowy rodu nakazywała mu jednak trwać w bezruchu i wytrzymać bliskość lokaja.

- Czy nie chciał się panicz zemścić? - zapytał.

- Tak, ale…

- Czy przywrócenie honoru nazwisku panicza nie będzie częścią zemsty? - spytał lokaj pochylając się jeszcze niżej.

- Tak mi się wydaje, jednak…

- Czy poniżenie wrogów panicza przez wybycie się firmy Phantom na wyżyny nie będzie należało również do zemsty? - Sebastian oparł kolano na łóżku tuż przy drobnej dłoni Ciela.

- Ja…

- Poza tym, wrogowie panicza będą najbardziej wściekli gdy będzie panicz żył długo i szczęśliwie, czyż nie? - lokaj przerzucił zręcznie drugą nogę na łóżko tak, że panicz znajdował się między jego kolanami.

- Ale dlaczego? - udało się wreszcie dokończyć Cielowi. Coś w tej sytuacji bardzo mu się nie podobało. Zwłaszcza fakt, że jego głos postanowił odmówić mu posłuszeństwa.

- Bo należysz teraz do mnie i ja tego chcę - odparł Sebastian i przejechał kciukiem po ustach Ciela. Chłopiec odruchowo oblizał usta, czując na nich dławiąco słodki posmak, na co demon uśmiechnął sie koszmarnie szeroko. Przez upiornie długą chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami. Co to wszystko mogło znaczyć? Zupełnie nic z tego nie rozumiał!

Demon wplatał właśnie swoje długie palce w jego włosy, gdy przerwał im odgłos tym razem tłuczonej porcelany.

- Chyba jednak powinienem pomóc Maylene - westchnął Sebastian, bardzo niechętnie odrywając się od Ciela.

- Dlaczego ona w ogóle bierze się za nakrywanie do stołu? - zirytował się chłopiec, rad, że dziwna przytłaczająca siła w końcu pozwoliła mu się odezwać.

- Mamy gości, a ja chciałem zająć się paniczem zanim oni to zrobią - wyjaśnił lokaj. - Ale cóż… chyba teraz po prostu panicza ubiorę a zabawę dokończymy wieczorem.

Ciel spojrzał demonowi prosto w oczy. Zabawę? Co miał przez to na myśli? Jego oczy były wypełnione dziwnym głodem, ale… było tam coś jeszcze. Jakieś ciepło – czułość, której chłopiec się po nim nie spodziewał. Chociaż… Przypomniał sobie ten gniew pojawiający się na twarzy demona gdy tylko ktoś próbował dotknąć jego – ostatniego z rodu Phantomhive'ów. Czyżby Sebastian od początku to planował? To wyjaśniałoby bardzo wiele. Najwidoczniej Sebastian nie pragnął jego duszy. Chciał go całego. Pozostawał więc tylko jeden brakujący element układanki.

- Dlaczego wciąż jesteś moim lokajem?

- Praca dla panicza to przyjemność, a ja jestem tylko piekielnie dobrym lokajem - uśmiechnął się do niego, umiejętnie próbując uniknąć odpowiedzi.

- Przyznaj się – masz z tego jakieś korzyści, prawda? - zażądał Ciel. - Mów wszystko! To rozkaz!

Sebastian patrzył na niego chwilę, po czym odpowiedział, czule odgarniając włosy z jego czoła.

- Korzyści? Mam ich mnóstwo. Zazwyczaj moi pracodawcy oferują mi tylko swoje dusze, za to panicz oddaje mi dusze wszystkich, którzy zostaną przeze mnie zabici. Dzięki temu nie narzekam na głód. Poza tym będąc lokajem panicza mogę robić wszystko, na co obecnie mam ochotę. - Nie poruszył ustami, a jednak do uszu Ciela dobiegły ciche i pełne pasji słowa: - Mogę cię ubierać i rozbierać. Mogę cię myć i karmić. Mogę uczyć cię tańczyć i pomagać ci prowadzić firmę. Mogę śmiać się z ciebie, gdy popełnisz błąd i cieszyć się wraz z tobą, gdy odniesiesz sukces. Mogę spełnić każdą twoją zachciankę choćby była nawet najbardziej nieprzyzwoita - wyprostował się i dodał, tym razem na głos. - Stał się panicz całkowicie zależny ode mnie, ale działa to też niestety w drugą stronę.

Chłopiec nie dał po sobie nic poznać, jednak przemowa jego lokaja nieco go przeraziła. Czy miał być teraz zwykłą zabawką w rękach tego potwora? Czego mógł sobie teraz zażyczyć, gdy Ciel zgodnie z umową należał do niego? Co za ironia, dziedzic firmy produkującej zabawki sam stał się zwykłą marionetką.

- Co teraz zrobisz? - spytał ostrożnie dobierając słowa.

- Najpierw panicza rozbiorę, a potem ubiorę w odświętne ubranie i…

- Nie o to mi chodzi! - przerwał mu Phantomhive. - Co zrobisz teraz, gdy należę do ciebie?- zadał ponownie pytanie. Nie chciał formułować go w ten sposób, ale widocznie demonowi właśnie na tym zależało.

- Miałem ochotę na pewien układ z paniczem - wyznał Sebastian. - Ja byłbym do dyspozycji panicza w dzień, zaś panicz do mojej w nocy. To bardzo niska cena, nie sądzi panicz?

* * *

><p>Więcej informacji o wszystkich moich projektach znajdziecie na profilu Lycoris Caldwelli na facebooku.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel szedł za Sebastianem do salonu, w którym czekali na nich goście. Nowa posiadłość Phantomhive'ów w niczym nie przypominała poprzedniej. Może tak było lepiej? Zupełnie zerwali z przeszłością w momencie gdy zamienili się miejscami, zatem w pewnym sensie nie była to jego posiadłość, lecz Sebastiana. Chłopiec zastanawiał się tylko, jak przyjdzie mu zapłacić za pozostawienie go przy życiu, ale liczył na to, że jego były lokaj nie wyznaczy mu zbyt wygórowanej ceny.

Demon otworzył przed Cielem drzwi i zaprosił go gestem do środka. Na widok swych gości chłopiec aż krzyknął z zaskoczenia:

- Grabarz! Grell! Co wy tu…?!

- Twój lokaj bardzo namieszał nam pracy – westchnął Grabarz, ani na moment nie gubiąc swojego szerokiego uśmiechu. – Will poprosił mnie abym załatwił dla niego wszystkie formalności.

- A ja przyjechałem tylko zobaczyć się z moim Sebastiankiem – zaświergotał rozanielony widokiem demona szkarłatny bóg śmierci.

Ciel z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwował jak serdeczny uśmiech automatycznie znika z twarzy jego lokaja. Przyjemnie było wiedzieć, że pewne rzeczy pozostały bez zmian. Ciekawe… aż tak go to denerwowało? Wolnym i stanowczym krokiem podszedł do Grella, położył dłoń na oparciu krzesła, na którym siedział bóg śmierci i zapytał swobodnym tonem, patrząc prosto w chłodne oczy swego lokaja:

- Sebastianie, pamiętasz może, co obiecałem Grellowi za jego pomoc?

Oczy demona ochłodziły się jeszcze bardziej, co wydawało się niemal niemożliwe, a dłonie mimowolnie zacisnęły się w pięści. Po chwili jednak odetchnął głęboko i śmiejąc się cicho pod nosem podszedł do stołu.

- Mam go pocałować tak, jak chciałbyś żebym pocałował ciebie, czy w jakiś inny sposób, paniczu? – zapytał patrząc na Ciela bezczelnie, z wielką dozą pogardy.

Tym razem to Ciel i Grell przestali się uśmiechać. Żniwiarz zerwał się z krzesła i zmierzył Phantomhive'a morderczym wzrokiem.

- Jak śmiesz! Cały czas tylko na to się czaiłeś, prawda, ty przebrzydły śmiertelniku? – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Mój Sebastianek miałby pocałować ciebie? – do jego oczu napłynęły łzy i zrozpaczony rzucił się do stóp demonowi. – Ach, Sebastianku! Dlaczego pozwalasz mu mnie tak ranić? Czy nie widzisz, że on staje na drodze naszej wspaniałej miłości? Ze mną będzie ci lepiej! Zostaw tego smarkacza i zajmij się mną! Mogę ci dać znacznie więcej!

Lokaj wyminął zgrabnie łkającego boga śmierci i odsunął krzesło przed Cielem, by pomóc mu usiąść. Nie było po nim widać ani odrobiny złości, ale chłopiec zrozumiał swój błąd w chwili gdy Sebastian podsuwając jego krzesło do stołu, niby przypadkiem dotknął jego uda i wbił w nie mocno paznokcie. Kropla zimnego potu spłynęła po czole Phantomhive'a. Jakby na potwierdzenie jego myśli, demon szepnął mu na ucho:

- Jest panicz bardzo niegrzeczny. Będę musiał za to panicza odpowiednio ukarać.

Po plecach chłopca przebiegł dreszcz, starał się jednak z całych sił nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo był przerażony. Grell wreszcie opanował się i podniósł z ziemi, natomiast Grabarz przez cały czas obserwował uważnie Sebastiana. W końcu uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej niż zazwyczaj.

- Więc to dlatego zostawiłeś go przy życiu – stwierdził. Spojrzał krytycznym wzrokiem na Ciela. – Zakochany demon to na prawdę ciekawy widok… Ale powiedz mi, co ty w nim widzisz? To przecież zwykły śmiertelnik.

- To mój panicz – odparł lokaj kładąc troskliwie dłoń na ramieniu ostatniego Phantomhive'a. A przynajmniej tak właśnie musiało to wyglądać, bo to, w jaki sposób wbił mu paznokcie w ramię, nie miało w sobie nic z troski. – Ma niezwykle silny umysł i potężną duszę, ale niestety jego ciało jest bardzo delikatne. Nic na to nie poradzę, że odczuwam silną potrzebę, aby się nim opiekować.

- Ale przecież jego dusza już należy do ciebie – zauważył nadąsany Grell. – Niby jak będzie ci teraz płacił?

- Pozwalam zabierać mu dusze ludzi, których dla mnie zabił – odpowiedział szybko Ciel, nie chcąc dopuścić demona do głosu.

- Oprócz tego – dodał Sebastian, nie wiele robiąc sobie ze starań swego podopiecznego – będzie mi płacił w jeszcze inny sposób.

- Sebastianie! – krzyknął oburzony chłopiec. – Nie powinieneś czasem zając się podawaniem do stołu? – skarcił go, wbijając paznokcie głęboko w drewniany blat.

Lokaj posłusznie wyszedł a na „pożegnanie" przejechał dłonią po policzku Ciela, zostawiając na nim czerwoną smugę. Gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami głowa Phantomhive'a opadła na stół.

- Po co to robisz, skoro nie chcesz? – zapytał Grabarz. - Wiesz, że jesteśmy gotowi zaproponować ci inne rozwiązanie.

- Należę teraz do Sebastiana. Nie mam już prawa decydować o swoim losie – wyszeptał zrezygnowany chłopiec. -Poza tym… sam nie wiem, czy aż tak bardzo tego nie chcę…

Demon wrócił z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, tacą z ciastem w jednej ręce i drugą, na której stały trzy filiżanki ze świeżo zaparzoną herbatą. Cudownie pachnący wypiek postawił tuż przed nosem swego panicza, po czym pociągnął go za ramiona, by mógł na nie spojrzeć.

- Dziś na deser tradycyjna amerykańska szarlotka – poinformował go radośnie.

- Nie jadłem jeszcze śniadania – zaprotestował Ciel.

- Ten jeden raz paniczowi wybaczę – zaśmiał się lokaj nakładając mu na talerzyk spory kawałek ciasta.

Gdy tylko Sebastian skończył obsługiwać gości stanął za krzesłem Phantomhive'a i spojrzał pytająco na bogów śmierci.

- Więc po co konkretnie tu przyszliście? – zapytał chłopiec przełykając jak zwykle wyśmienite ciasto.

- Według naszych akt nie żyjesz, Cielu Phantomhive – wyjaśnił Grabarz.

- Niech więc tak zostanie – zadecydował Sebastian.

- Nie możemy tego tak zostawić – zaprotestował starszy kosiarz.

- Nie podlegam już pod waszą jurysdykcję – zauważył Ciel. – Podlegam tylko pod Sebastiana. Jeżeli on życzy sobie bym był martwy to jestem martwy.

- Czyżbyś przestał być królem? – Grell udał zdziwionego.

Demon zaśmiał się na to pytanie i wymownie pogłaskał Phantomhive'a po policzku.

- Królem jest nadal, ale teraz to moja gra.


	3. Chapter 3

Po dopełnieniu wszystkich formalności Grabarz pożegnał się z nimi i odszedł. Grell – wręcz przeciwnie. Uparł się, że nie zostawi „swojego Sebastianka" już nigdy więcej. Ciel podejrzewał, iż bóg śmierci ma zamiar powstrzymać w nocy demona przed odebraniem swojej zapłaty i, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Dlatego właśnie nie tylko pozwolił mu na jakiś czas z nimi zamieszkać, ale też osobiście przydzielił mu pokój (ostrożności nigdy za wiele).

Reszta popołudnia przepełniona była, o dziwo, codzienną rutyną. Sebastian zaproponował, że dopiero następnego dnia pójdą zwiedzić posiadłość. Ciel był mu za to z jednej strony wdzięczny – różnica czasu robiła jednak swoje – ale z drugiej obawiał się innych "atrakcji", które zaplanował dla niego jego lokaj.

- Na co ma panicz ochotę? – zapytał demon zapraszając go do jego nowego gabinetu.

- Ta szarlotka była bardzo dobra, czy mógłbyś…

- Nie, paniczu – odmówił mu z uśmiechem. – Za godzinę podam kolację. Nie może się panicz objadać słodyczami między posiłkami.

- Sebastianie, naprawdę mam ochotę na to ciasto – zirytował się Ciel.

- To mamy mały problem, bo ja mam ochotę na coś od panicza.

Lokaj błyskawicznie chwycił dłońmi za ramiona chłopca i naparł na niego tak mocno, że aż zmusił go do wbicia się głęboko w oparcie fotela. Nie do końca tego Ciel się spodziewał. Usta Sebastiana delikatnie musnęły jego własne, po czym rozchyliły się, wypuszczając na zewnątrz kłęby czarnego dymu. Chłopiec mimowolnie wciągnął do płuc to przesiąknięte koszmarem powietrze. Zaczął kasłać i dusić się, ale jego były sługa zupełnie nie zwracał na to uwagi. Przeciwnie, zdawał się upajać cierpieniem Ciela. Przymknął oczy i wydał z siebie odgłos, podejrzanie przypominający mruczenie kota. Nie zareagował nawet, gdy młody hrabia próbował go odepchnąć.

- …bastianie! – sapnął Phantomhive, cudem łapiąc oddech.

- Tak, paniczu? – zakpił demon.

Nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. Nie miał na to siły. Pociemniało mu przed oczami. Jeśli Sebastian zaraz nie przestanie…

Nagle poczuł silny ból tuż powyżej swojego lewego ramienia. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wbił tam setki cieniutkich igieł i szarpał nimi tak mocno, jak tylko było w stanie wytrzymać to jego ciało. Zmusił się, aby spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku, ale gdy tylko dotarło do niego, że to Sebastian wgryza się w niego aż do krwi, szybko zamknął oczy i zacisnął zęby. Nie, żeby miał jeszcze siłę krzyczeć albo, co gorsza, błagać o litość, ale nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, aby jego usta opuścił choć jeden dźwięk, który mógłby zhańbić jego nazwisko.

Był na skraju przytomności, gdy demon w końcu dał mu spokój.

- Może jednak przyniosę paniczowi tę szarlotkę – wyszeptał chłopcu złośliwie na ucho. – W końcu był panicz taki dzielny.

- Skoro już chcesz być tak uczynny, to przynieś mi jeszcze inne ubrania – wysapał Ciel. – Te ktoś pobrudził.

Michaelis roześmiał się głośno, a jego śmiech zmroził chłopcu krew w żyłach. Wyszedł i już po chwili był z powrotem z obiecanym ciastem i nową marynarką. Usiadł na biurku zakładając nogę na nogę, zmierzył Ciela pogardliwym spojrzeniem i podsunął mu pod nos widelczyk z kawałkiem szarlotki.

- Niech panicz powie "aaah" – polecił wymownie akcentując ostatnie słowo.

Trudno było o bardziej wulgarną obelgę, a jednak chłopiec spełnił jego prośbę, w najbardziej lekceważący sposób, na jaki było go stać, na co oczy demona zajaśniały w jakimś chorym zachwycie. Podobało mu się to. Dlaczego? Dlaczego upierał się, aby wszystko wyglądało właśnie tak? Dlaczego nie mógł pozwolić chłopcu po prostu umrzeć?

Drzwi do gabinetu Ciela otworzyły się z hukiem.

- Sebastianku! – wyśpiewał radośnie Grell wpadając do środka. Uśmiech jednak spełzł mu od razu z twarzy, gdy tylko zobaczył czym właśnie byli zajęci hrabia i jego lokaj. O błędną interpretację, niestety, nie było trudno.

Sebastian nawet nie próbował ukryć swojego zdenerwowania. Skąd się ono wzięło? Czy naprawdę pastwienie się nad swoją nową zabawką było dla niego takie istotnie? Błyskawicznie odskoczył od chłopca i podszedł do boga śmierci, gotów w każdej chwili wypchnąć go na zewnątrz.

- Jestem zajęty – poinformował go chłodno.

- Ale miałeś mnie pocałować… - wychlipał Sutcliff.

- Raczej nie – demon już miał zamknąć drzwi gabinetu, gdy żniwiarz spojrzał pełnym oburzenia wzrokiem na Phantomhive'a.

- To przecież tylko dzieciak! – zawołał. – Co ty w nim w ogóle widzisz? Co on ci może dać? Ile czasu minie zanim ci się znudzi? To przecież kwestia dni! Czy nie chcesz czegoś więcej?

Sebastian zawahał się i zmierzył wzrokiem swego panicza. Widocznie Grell trafił w jakiś czuły punkt. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby wiedzieć, że kosiarz ma w pewnym sensie rację. Cielowi zrobił się głupio. Przecież to wszystko to nawet nie był jego pomysł. Przeciwnie, chciał tylko dopełnienia zemsty i śmierci. Pod naporem ich spojrzeń spróbował wymusić na sobie jakąś dostojniejszą pozycję, ale był zbyt wyczerpany aby się ruszyć. Skrzywił się wymownie.

Wtedy właśnie Michaelis zaczął cicho chichotać. Chłopiec podniósł wzrok i napotkał rozbawione i jednocześnie w jakiś dziwny sposób czułe spojrzenie lokaja.

- Pomórz mi chociaż zmienić tą marynarkę – zażądał zirytowany, oblewając się lekkim rumieńcem.

- Tak, mój panie – Sebastian posłusznie podszedł do niego i zdjął z niego zniszczone ubranie. Nie uszło uwadze chłopca, że ślady krwi były znacznie mniejsze, niż można się było spodziewać. Zupełnie jakby Michaelis chciał się jedynie pożywić, a nie trwale uszkodzić swoją najnowszą zdobycz.

Gdy w końcu chłopiec miał na sobie nowe ubranie, obdarzył go taksującym spojrzeniem i chyba był zadowolony z tego, co widział, bo zwrócił się do Grella:

- Wybacz paniczowi, ale to był dla niego bardzo męczący dzień. Jeśli wykażesz się cierpliwością, panicz na pewno rozwiążę wszystkie twoje problemy.

Co za tania farsa. Przecież było oczywiste, że Sebastian oczekuje od niego rozkazu aby raz na zawsze pozbyć się żniwiarza. Nie dlatego, że sam nie mógł podjąć tej decyzji, ale po prostu lubił patrzeć jak chłopiec skazywał innych na śmierć.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian nie był pewien, czy powinien sobie pogratulować, czy raczej skazać się na potępienie. Co tak bardzo kusiło go w tym chłopcu? Dlaczego spośród tysięcy dusz tylko ta jedna stanowiła dla niego jakąkolwiek wartość?

Najpierw planował go złamać. Chciał poniżyć go tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nikogo do tej pory. Chciał, żeby chłopiec cierpiał. Zasłużył sobie na cierpienie. Samo to, że demon zachowywał się przez niego w tak idiotyczny sposób w zupełności wystarczyło, aby wydać na niego wyrok śmierci.

A jednak zwlekał.

Dlaczego?

Doskonale znał odpowiedź na to pytanie. Bał się jej, ale ona tkwiła głęboko w jego wnętrzu, ukryta przed światłem dziennym, tak aby sam nie miał do niej dostępu. Zrozumiał to w momencie gdy słodka krew Ciela Phantomhive'a o raz pierwszy spłynęła w głąb jego gardła.

Jeszcze nigdy w całym swoim koszmarnie długim życiu nie czuł tak doskonałego smaku. Tego właśnie zawsze pragnął. Tego od lat szukał.

Dlatego właśnie zachował go przy życiu. Dlatego będzie pozwalał mu żyć już do końca świata.

Aby już zawsze móc zaspokajać nim swój przedwieczny głód.

Ale oczywiście nie zamierzał powiedzieć tego chłopcu. Miał swoją godność. Duma nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mu przyznać, że dał się usidlić jakiemuś małemu śmiertelnikowi.

Wolnym krokiem zmierzał w stronę sypialni młodego hrabiego Phantomhive. Głód, który mu doskwierał, nie był ani trochę fizyczny, a jednak gdy go nie zaspokajał, czuł, że traci siły. Żadne słowa nie byłyby w stanie opisać rozkoszy, jaką przynosiło mu sączenie przez wraz z krwią duszy tego chłopca.

Delikatnie zapukał do drzwi.

- Wejdź, Sebastianie – zawołał Ciel słabym głosem.

Zatem wiedział, co go czeka, a mimo to nawet nie próbował uciec. Urocze.

Michaelis bezszelestnie wszedł do sypialni i omiótł ją beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Nie poskąpił chłopcu na luksusie, bo wiedział, że w ten sposób jedynie sam by się ukarał. Poza tym, z jakiegoś trudnego do wytłumaczenia powodu, zaczął lubić tą ludzką skłonność do otaczania się ładnymi rzeczami.

Ciel siedział na swoim wielkim łóżku i nerwowo zaciskał dłonie na pościeli. Usta drżały mu od ledwie tłumionego strachu, a mimo to patrzył wyniośle na swojego dawnego sługę.

- Zrób to szybko – syknął.

Sebastian roześmiał się. O tak, chłopiec był doprawdy uroczy.

- Przykro mi, paniczu, ale tym razem nie mogę wykonać twojego polecenia.

Zbliżał się do niego powoli, z podziwem obserwując emocje, które wykrzywiały jego młodą piękną twarz. Bał się, co do tego nie było żadnych wątpliwości. A mimo to nie zamierzał nawet odwrócić wzroku. Nie zamierzał się przyznać do porażki.

Obaj byli dokładnie tak samo dumni.


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel powoli uchylił powieki. Wspomnienia z ostatniej nocy wciąż niczym żywy ogień płonęły w jego umyśle. Wcale nie był zaskoczony zachowaniem lokaja, tylko swoim własnym. Dlaczego był taki bierny? Dlaczego ze spokojem pozwalał się poniżać? Jego ciałem wstrząsnął lekki dreszcz. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że chociaż nie chce mu się już spać to jest strasznie wyczerpany. Zupełnie jakby stracił bardzo dużo krwi. Teraz miał już pewność, że nie będzie w stanie co noc spełniać zachcianek Sebastiana.

- Sebastianie? – zapytał cicho, przekonany, że lokaj czai się gdzieś w jego sypialni.

Odpowiedziało mu świergotanie ptaków za oknem.

Westchnął, przetarł dłońmi powieki i usiadł na łóżku. Demona rzeczywiście nie było w pokoju. Dziwne… Gdy obudził się w nocy lokaj leżał obok niego przytulając go do siebie. A teraz go nie było. Może to był jedynie sen? Czy jego lokaj w ogóle potrzebował snu?

Z zamyślenia wyrwało Phantomhive'a pukanie do drzwi.

- Proszę – zawołał domyślając się kto to.

Do pokoju wszedł Sebastian, jak zwykle uśmiechnięty, ze srebrną tacą na ręku.

- Już panicz nie śpi? To cudownie – oznajmił na dzień dobry podchodząc do łóżka. – Przyniosłem paniczowi ciepłe mleko. – Zdjął z tacy kubek i umieścił go w dłoniach chłopca.

Phantomhive ostrożnie napił się słodkiego mleka. Bał się spojrzeć demonowi w oczy po tym, co działo się w nocy. Bał się, że przez przypadek może znów obudzić w nim głód. Ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu Sebastian sam postanowił rozładować nieco napiętą atmosferę.

- Dodałem do mleka specjalny składnik. Spróbuje panicz zgadnąć co to takiego? – zapytał, uśmiechając się niemal ciepło.

Cielowi nie przyszło do głowy nic przyjemnego; zakrztusił się i zaczął pluć mlekiem. Przerażony, spojrzał pytająco na demona.

Sebastian zaśmiał się złośliwie. Zupełnie jakby mówił, że tylko tym razem wstrzyma się przed wypróbowywaniem na chłopcu jakichkolwiek trucizn.

- Właściwie są tu dwa wyjątkowe składniki: miód akacjowy z prywatnej pasieki rodu Phantomhive oraz cynamon przesłany w prezencie od księcia Somy. Wiedział panicz, że cynamon pobudza do działania, poprawia koncentrację i pracę, a jego zapach wywiera dobroczynny wpływ na męskie siły witalne?

- Przestań! – krzyknął zdenerwowany Ciel wreszcie łapiąc oddech.

- Jeśli można spytać… o czym panicz pomyślał?

Chłopiec zazgrzytał tylko zębami, na co lokaj znów się zaśmiał.

Z jednej strony nie zamierzał pozwalać swojemu słudze traktować się w ten sposób, a z drugiej wiedział, że nie dysponuje żadnym wystarczająco silnym argumentem by mu tego zakazać. Tym bardziej, że Sebastian właściwie nie był już jego sługą. Z rezygnacją powrócił go picia mleka.

Michaelis spojrzał na niego wciąż uśmiechając się wyjątkowo radośnie i niby od niechcenia odgarnął mu grzywkę z czoła. Liczył na delikatny uśmiech, który rozjaśniłby twarz jego panicza, na lekki rumieniec pokrywający jego chorobliwie blade policzki. Cokolwiek, co zapewniłoby go, że ich gra będzie trwać jeszcze bardzo długo.

Zamiast tego Ciel przygryzł wargę i zacisnął drobne dłonie na kubku.

- I co dalej? – zapytał cicho.

- Wybacz mi, paniczu, ale nie bardzo rozumiem… - uśmiech spłynął z twarzy demona, zmyty przygnębieniem jego pana.

- Jak mam dalej żyć? – wybuchł nagle chłopiec. – Mam pozwalać ci karmić się moim ciałem i duszą… no i dobrze, wywiązałeś się z umowy to ci się należy! Ale co poza tym? Jaki jest sens żebym dalej prowadził firmę i babrał się w sprawach zwykłych śmiertelników? Nie mam już żadnej motywacji!

- Mówiłem przecież paniczowi… - spróbował mu przerwać Sebastian.

- Wiem co mówiłeś! – zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej Phantomhive. – Może dla ciebie to wystarczy, ale nie dla mnie! Wszystko powinno się już skończyć! Powinienem być martwy, a tym czasem żyję tylko dlatego, że miałeś taką zachciankę!

Głowa panicza opadła nisko między jego ramionami. Gdyby demon go nie znał, pomyślałby, że płacze, ale on nie mógł płakać. Nie on, Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian ujął ostrożnie palcami jego podbródek i uniósł go do góry tak, aby mógł spojrzeć chłopcu prosto w oczy.

- Ile panicz potrzebuje czasu? – zapytał pozornie wyssanym z emocji tonem.

- Czasu na co?

- Na to żeby wybrać czy woli panicz zostać ze mną czy umrzeć – wytłumaczył mu spokojnie. Po jego spojrzeniu było widać, że sam nie spodziewał się po sobie takiej propozycji.

Może właśnie dlatego stał zupełnie spokojnie, gdy kubek z gorącym mlekiem poszybował w jego kierunku, odbił się od jego ramienia i upadając na podłogę potłukł na miliony porcelanowych kryształków. Phantomhive stał chwiejnie na łóżku i patrzył się na niego z wyrzutem.

- Przeniosłeś moją firmę do Ameryki, zbudowałeś mi nową posiadłość, stworzyłeś dla mnie nowe życie, a teraz się mnie pytasz czy wybrałbym śmierć? – wyszeptał powoli hrabia. Chociaż jego głos nie był głośniejszy od szmeru wiedział, że każde jego słowo wrzyna się boleśnie w umysł jego lokaja - Czy na prawdę uważasz, że dajesz mi jakikolwiek wybór?

Sebastian potrzebował chwili aby odpowiedzieć. Patrzył przy tym chłopcu w oczy z dumą, na jaką trudno byłoby mu się zdobyć, gdyby był zwykłym śmiertelnikiem.

- Pozwolił mi panicz żebym panicza mył, ubierał, karmił, żebym patrzył na panicza w sposób w jaki nie powinien patrzeć lokaj na swojego pracodawcę, a przede wszystkim pozwolił panicz, by zrodziła się we mnie nadzieja, że gdy wszystko się już skończy będzie panicz należał do mnie. Co według panicza miałem zrobić?

Ciel wpatrywał się w niego uważnie. Co miał przez to wszystko na myśli? Co jego zdaniem ich łączyło? Przez głowę chłopca przebiegło kilka scenariuszy, w których karał swego lokaja za sytuację, w której go postawił. Wiedział jednak, ze demon zupełnie nie spodziewał się po nim takiego wybuchu i wyglądało na to, że nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak powinien postąpić. Sebastian, który sobie nie radzi? Ciekawy widok…

- Cóż – westchnął Phantomhive. – Chyba oboje nie pozostawiliśmy sobie wyboru. Skoro tak, to mam teraz dla ciebie pewną radę. – Zamilkł na chwilę z rozbawieniem obserwując jak demon ze zdenerwowana napina mięśnie. – Jeśli nie chcesz mnie irytować, to nie uciekaj z łóżka zanim się nie obudzę.

Demon przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w niego ze zdziwieniem. Chłopiec zaczął już podejrzewać, że jego wspomnienia o śpiącym słudze rzeczywiście pochodziły jedynie z jego snu. Po chwili jednak Michaelis uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło i skłonił lekko.

- Tak, mój panie.

A więc jednak to nie był sen.


	6. Chapter 6

Zaraz po śniadaniu Sebastian wziął swego panicza na spacer po posiadłości. Ciel już na początku odpuścił sobie próby zapamiętania gdzie co jest – jego nowa posiadłość była prawie dwa razy większa od poprzedniej i zbudowana tak, aby jej ani trochę nie przypominała. Phantomhive miał absolutną pewność, że sam zgubiłby się od razu w tej plątaninie pokoi, schodów i korytarzy. Demon jednak zachowywał się tak jakby miał mapę do tego labiryntu w małym palcu (a skoro się tak zachowywał to właśnie tak było) więc młody hrabia ani trochę się nie przejął własnym zagubieniem – zapewne i tak wszędzie będą chodzili razem.

Demon ograniczał swe wypowiedzi do bardzo zwięzłego opisywania coraz to nowych pomieszczeń. Ciel miał niemiłe wrażenie, że jego lokaj celowo nie zamierza zaczynać poważniejszej rozmowy, wciąż pamiętając ich poranną kłótnię. Chłopcu niespecjalnie się to podobało – wolał już żeby Michaelis rozkoszował się monologiem na tematy kulinarne, które były dla młodego panicza czarną magią, niż żeby milczał.

- Sebastianie – zaczął niepewnie Phantomhive gdy właśnie szli na obiad. Zwiedzanie posiadłości mieli już za sobą, ale demon uparł się na spacer po ogrodzie, więc wolał porozmawiać z nim od razu. – Jeśli uraziłem cię tym, co powiedziałem rano….

- Zamierzasz mnie przeprosić, paniczu? – zapytał, rozbawiony jego zachowaniem, lokaj.

- Oczywiście, że nie – naburmuszył się Ciel. – Chciałem tylko zaproponować żebyśmy o tym zapomnieli.

Michaelis przyglądał mu się przez chwilę uważnie. Jego szkarłatne oczy utkwione były w twarzy chłopca zupełnie jakby sprawdzał, czy poczuje jednak skruchę i go przeprosi. W końcu uśmiechnął się jakby czule i pogładził dłonią policzek swego pana.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte – oznajmił radośnie.

- Wcale cię nie przepraszałem! – zawołał oburzony hrabia.

- Wiem o tym, paniczu – na twarzy lokaja pojawił się chytry uśmiech. To nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. Chłopiec nerwowo przełknął ślinę, ale starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że domyślił się złych intencji swojego byłego sługi.

Przynajmniej jedno udało mu się osiągnąć – Sebastian przestał milczeć. Otaczająca ich bańka napięcia wreszcie pękła i Ciel z niejaką ulgą zaczął słuchać jakie to smakołyki czekają go na obiad.

* * *

><p>Na jednej z rzadziej uczęszczanych ulic Filadelfii – nie wiadomo jak, nie wiadomo kiedy – pojawił się zakład pogrzebowy. Żaden z mieszkańców miasta nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na ponury budynek, który rozepchnął się między siedzibą krawca a podejrzanie wyglądającą spelunką. Złuszczony napis nad wejściem i masywna trumna na wystawie wyglądały tak, jakby były stałą ozdobą dzielnicy.<p>

Chociaż sam zakład nie budził zbyt wielu zastrzeżeń (każdy musi w końcu umrzeć, a ze zwłokami robić coś trzeba), to jego właściciel był postacią na tyle oryginalną, że nie dało się go przeoczyć.

William T. Spears poprawił okulary na nosie, pchnął drewniane drzwi i wkroczył w ponury świat Grabarza.

Na regałach roiło się od słoi, których zawartości lepiej było nie dociekać. Rzędy czaszek łypały na żniwiarza swymi pustymi oczodołami, a ustawione w kącie modele otwierały przed nim swe wnętrzności. Na środku tego przyprawiającego o dreszcze pomieszczenia, za pokrytą czarnym całunem ladą, siedział srebrnowłosy bóg śmierci. Ramionami obejmował oparcie krzesła i uśmiechał się nieco psychopatycznie żując coś pomiędzy ciastkiem a karmą dla psów.

Will przywitał się z nim względnie uprzejmie i położył na ladzie w ramach zapłaty niewielki pakunek, który został szybko pochwycony przez srebrnowłosego i schowany w jednej z licznych kieszeni jego stroju. Cichy śmiech kosiarza utwierdził Spearsa w przekonaniu, że wszystko poszło po ich myśli.

- Nie udało się – rzucił niby od niechcenia Grabarz.

Brunet niemal stracił nad sobą panowanie. Przekleństwa, jakimi miotał w myślach, były tak paskudne, że nie nadawały się nawet do wymówienia.

- Co tym razem? – wysyczał przez zęby.

- Sebastian Michaelis – odpowiedział starszy żniwiarz, wymawiając dokładnie każdą sylabę tego imienia i nazwiska, prawie krztusząc się ze śmiechu na widok nerwowego tiku na twarzy swego rozmówcy. Bycie irytującym sprawiało mu tyle przyjemności…

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ostatni przedstawiciel dumnego rodu Phantomhive zgodził się na ten chory, z góry skazany na klęskę, układ?

- Ostatni? – zapytał nieco tępawym głosem Grabarz, zastanawiając się jak długo jeszcze Will da radę się powstrzymywać.

Spears już miał przywołać go do porządku, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie tej krótkiej wypowiedzi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem widząc, jak w ramach aprobaty srebrnowłosy wyszczerzył zęby. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to co robili było niepoprawne. Ktoś inny nazwałby to zwykłą podłością. Dla nich była to jednak tylko gra. Tragiczna sztuka, której bohaterem znów miał być chłopiec, przekonany że jest królem oraz jego demoniczny sługa utwierdzony w przekonaniu iż ma wszystko pod kontrolą.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciela obudziły promienie słońca przeciskające się przez szparę pomiędzy firanami. Całą noc przewracał się z boku na bok, walcząc z bezsennością i dopiero nad ranem udało mu się przysnąć. A to wszystko wina Sebastiana… Na samą myśl o lokaju dreszcz przebiegł mu po plecach. Chłopiec miał nie lada problem ze zrozumieniem swoich uczuć do niego, a jego wczorajsze zachowanie bynajmniej mu tego nie ułatwiło.

Jakby tego wszystkiego było mało, tej nocy demon do niego nie przyszedł. Dlaczego? Przecież obaj zgodzili się na ten dziwny układ. Dlaczego teraz Michaelis zaczynał to komplikować? Nie, żeby chłopiec chciał go co noc karmić, ale… Ale na myśl o tym, że jego były sługa nie miał ochoty do niego przyjść zrobiło mu się w pewien sposób przykro.

Rozmyślania przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. W pierwszej chwili zdenerwował się, potem jednak dotarło do niego, że sam nie będzie w stanie się ubrać. Uczucie zależności od demona znów dało o sobie znać.

- Proszę – zawołał zrezygnowany.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu do sypialni wszedł nie Sebastian, a Tanaka. Stary lokaj na zdziwione spojrzenie chłopca odpowiedział ciepłym uśmiechem.

- Pan Sebastian poinformował mnie o swoim uchybieniu w obowiązkach lokaja i poprosił abym to ja zajął się dzisiaj paniczem – wyjaśnił wyciągając z szafy ubrania dla chłopca. – Poprosił mnie również aby przeprosić panicza w jego imieniu.

Ciel nie bardzo wiedział, co mu na to odpowiedzieć, skinął więc tylko głową. Uchybienie? Co mógł mieć przez to na myśli? Czyżby wciąż chodziło o kwestię wyboru pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią? A może raczej chciał pokazać chłopcu, jak bardzo jest od niego zależny.

* * *

><p>Phantomhive był nieco zaskoczony tym, że Sebastian nie próbował porozmawiać z nim w cztery oczy. Świadomość, iż demon go unika nie dawała mu spokoju. Żeby o tym nie myśleć zamknął się w swoim nowym gabinecie i zabrał się za przeglądanie dokumentów. Już na pierwszy rzut oka było wdać, że jego firma radzi sobie świetnie. Z resztą czego innego można się było spodziewać, skoro zajmował się tym Sebastian?<p>

O pierwszej do gabinetu wszedł Tanaka, aby postawić przed chłopcem filiżankę z herbatą, gazetę i kawałek ciasta. Dopiero gdy wyszedł Ciel pozwolił sobie podnieść wzrok na to arcydzieło sztuki cukierniczej. Już po samym zapachu poznał, iż jego twórcą był demon (bo niby kto inny byłby w stanie zrobić coś równie doskonałego?). W jego wykonaniu nawet zwykły sernik wyglądał niesamowicie. Misterne wzory z płatków białych róż i karmelu zdawały się jednocześnie krzyczeć „zjedz mnie" i"przepraszam".

Cholerny Michaelis! Nawet pogniewać się na niego nie mógł!

Zrezygnowany sięgnął po herbatę i mimochodem spojrzał na pierwszą stronę gazety. Widząc widniejący na niej nagłówek prawie się zakrztusił. Taaak… właśnie coś takiego było mu teraz potrzebne. Odstawił sernik na sam brzeg biurka i zadzwonił do pomieszczeń służby, domagając się aby przysłali do niego Sebastiana.

Nie musiał na niego długo czekać. Demon wszedł do gabinetu i przelotnie zerknął na ciasto. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieprzenikniony, ale chłopiec wiedział, że zadał mu potężny cios. Liczył na to, iż lokaj nie zauważy ile wysiłku kosztowało go nie spróbowanie deseru i z pokerową twarzą zagłębił się w lekturze gazety. Skoro Michaelis postanowił okazać mu skruchę, to niech teraz cierpi. Phantomhive nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru skracać jego katuszy. Bo niby dlaczego? W końcu sobie na to zasłużył.

Demon nie odezwał się ani słowem. Cierpliwie czekał, aż jego pan skończy czytać i sam powie po co go wezwał.

- Spójrz – polecił lokajowi podtykając mu gazetę pod nos.

Demon najpierw zdziwił się po czym jego twarz rozjaśnił lekki uśmiech. Zapewne pomyślał dokładnie to samo co jego panicz kilka chwil wcześniej.

- Napisali, że zajmie się tym policja – zauważył Michaelis.

- I to dzisiaj o trzeciej - odparł beznamiętnie Ciel. – Musimy się pospieszyć, jeśli chcemy zdążyć.

- Tak, mój panie.


	8. Chapter 8

Posiadłość rodu Ethelred znajdowała się na przedmieściach Filadelfii, niecałą godzinę drogi od nowego lokum Ciela. Nie był to imponująco wielki budynek, mógłby jednak uchodzić za całkiem przytulny i urokliwy, gdyby nie fakt, że od wielu lat był opuszczony. Drzewa w sadzie zupełnie zdziczały, niegdyś zapewne piękny ogród całkowicie zarósł chwastami, a altanka pokryła się bluszczem do tego stopnia, że zupełnie nie było widać jej wnętrza. Nieprzyjemny widok dopełniała sama rezydencja – obtłuczony tynk, pobite szyby, miejscami zapadnięty dach… był to jedynie niewielki ułamek zniszczeń jakich doznała budowla.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Ciela przed posiadłością zgromadziła się już spora gromada ludzi, z czego większość miała na sobie policyjne mundury.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić, paniczu? – zapytał Sebastian idąc tuż za swoim panem.

- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnął lekko urażony chłopiec, po czym uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Najwyższy czas aby były pies brytyjskiej królowej rozejrzał się po swoim nowym terenie, czyż nie?

Sebastian zaśmiał się cicho. Właśnie takiej odpowiedzi powinien się spodziewać po swoim panu. Wszystko zaczęło wracać do normy. Napięcie pomiędzy nimi znikło niemal zupełnie. Czyżby naprawdę potrzebowali tak niewiele, aby wpaść w dawną rutynę?

- Zanim tam wejdziemy chcę żebyś wiedział, że wciąż jestem na ciebie zły. Po tym co zrobiłeś przeprosiny przekazane przez Tanakę i sernik, to zdecydowanie zbyt mało. – Phantomhive powiedział to zupełnie spokojnie, bo doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że w rzeczywistości jego słowa nic nie znaczą dla demona. Mimo to musiał powiedzieć mu, co czuł. – Wiem, że to ty jesteś teraz moim panem, a to iż nadal podajesz się za mojego lokaja jest po prostu twoją zachcianką. W tej sytuacji jedyne, co mi pozostało, to duma i resztki godności. Proszę, nie zabieraj mi tego, Sebastianie.

Demon nie wiedział, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Otworzył usta próbując coś z siebie wykrztusić i machinalnie wyciągnął dłoń by dotknąć policzka chłopca. Ciel jednak nie pozwolił mu na to; odtrącił jego rękę, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę posiadłości.

Trudno opisać słowami zdziwienie jakie pojawiło się na twarzach czekających przed budynkiem policjantów. Phantomhive nie owijał w bawełnę; gdy tylko dowiedział się, kto jest dowódcą grupy zażądał aby pozwolono mu i jego lokajowi do niej dołączyć. Dowódca, niejaki Richard Denning, najpierw uznał to za jakiś żart i wyśmiał chłopca. Im dłużej z nim jednak rozmawiał, tym bardziej wydawał się być przekonany. Już po kilku zdaniach pełen był podziwu dla bystrości umysłu młodego hrabiego (widać było, jak przez cały czas próbuje ocenić jego wiek). Poza tym, choć trudno by mu było to wyjaśnić, zabranie ze sobą na tę misję należącego do chłopca lokaja, niemal od razu wydało mu się oczywiste.

- Nie chciałbym zostawiać jakichkolwiek niedomówień – westchnął zrezygnowany Denning. – Posiadłość Ethelredów najpewniej stała się siedzibą jakiejś sekty, lub czegoś w tym rodzaju. Nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować, że wyjdzie panicz z tego żywy.

- O to niech się pan nie martwi. To zadanie mojego lokaja – odparł swobodnie Ciel. – Co z poprzednią grupą?

Oddział policjantów od razu się ożywił.

- …straszne, na prawdę… …nikt nie wrócił… …noc w noc jakieś okropne krzyki… …znajomy mieszka w okolicy, mówił mi…

Jedynie Denning zachował spokój i spojrzał na Ciela spod wysoko uniesionych brwi.

- W gazecie nie było ani słowa o poprzedniej grupie – zauważył. – Skąd niby…

- Nie chcemy przecież zostawiać niedomówień, prawda? – przerwał mu Phantomhive ze słodkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się Richard, odwzajemniając uśmiech. Podobał mu się ten chłopiec, miał ogromny potencjał. Kto wie… może to właśnie mały brytyjski paniczyk zostanie jego następcą?


	9. Chapter 9

Punktualnie o trzeciej drzwi do posiadłości rodu Ethelred stanęły otworem. Richard Denning rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na młodego Phantomhive'a. Jeśli chłopiec choć trochę się bał, to ukrywał to wprost doskonale.

- Panie Denning? – zapytał uprzejmie Ciel czując na sobie wzrok policjanta. Zagadnięty drgnął nieznacznie i odwrócił się do młodego hrabi. - Przepraszam, że nie uzgodniłem tego z panem wcześniej, ale życzę sobie aby umiejscowił pan mnie i mego lokaja na przedzie grupy. W sprawach takich jak ta mamy już niemałe doświadczenie, dlatego nie chciałbym abyśmy byli ograniczani przez pańskich policjantów. Ponadto, mimo iż doskonale rozumiem wydany przez pana rozkaz abyśmy trzymali się w jednej grupie, to nalegam aby pozwolił pan mojemu lokajowi opuszczać ją za każdym razem, gdy tylko wydam mu takie polecenie. Czy to wszystko stanowi dla pana jakikolwiek problem?

Denningowi dojście do siebie po przemowie chłopca zabrało niemałą chwilę. Miał szczerą ochotę kategorycznie się na to wszystko nie zgodzić, jednak zabójcze połączenie anielskiego uśmiechu Ciela i stalowego spojrzenia Sebastiana spowodowało, iż jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to nieznacznie kiwnąć głową.

- Jestem panu niezmiernie wdzięczny, panie Denning. W tej sytuacji nie widzę żadnego powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy dalej odwlekać rozpoczęcie naszego zadania. A zatem – proszę za mną – oznajmił zupełnie swobodnie Phantomhive, mijając wszystkich i wchodząc do rezydencji. Tuż za nim, niczym cień, podążał pogrążony w milczeniu lokaj.

Richard z wyrazem zrezygnowania na twarzy miał właśnie wydać swym podwładnym polecenie, aby poszli za młodym hrabią. Przeszkodziło mu w tym jednak coś wielkiego, czerwonego i ciepłego biegnącego w ich stronę z zawrotną prędkością, krzyczącego do tego wniebogłosy:

- Sebastianku!

Rozpychając na boki stojących mu na drodze policjantów Grell rzucił się z płaczem na Michaelisa. Ciel z rozbawieniem obserwował zdziwienie malujące się na twarzach zgromadzonych tam ludzi i bezgraniczne obrzydzenie demona.

- Ach, Sebastianku, jak mogłeś mi to zrobić? – szlochał Sutcliff zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, jak komicznie wygląda. – Ta szafa była taka ciasna i ciemna no i nie było tam ciebie! Jak możesz być tak nieczuły?!

- Sebastianie… zamknąłeś go w szafie? – zapytał młody hrabia z udawaną powagą.

- Tak, mój panie – odpowiedział lokaj starając się zachować jak największy odstęp między swoją twarzą a ustami zapłakanego boga śmierci. - Pozwoliłem sobie również związać go łańcuchem, spiąć mu ręce kajdankami oraz zamontować w rzeczonej szafie drzwi od sejfu.

- Powiedziałeś, że będziemy się dobrze bawić, a ja ci uwierzyłem… i siedziałem w tej okropnej szafie przez ponad dwa dni! – chlipał dalej Grell. Najwyraźniej jednak porzucił pomysł pocałowania Sebastiana na rzecz próby wysmarkania się w rękaw stojącego obok nich policjanta.

- No i nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bawiłem się wprost wyśmienicie – oznajmił demon z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i oczami błyszczącymi lubieżnym szkarłatem.

Kosiarz zrobił najbardziej rozwścieczoną minę na jaką go było stać w tej chwili i spojrzał na Ciela. W głowie Phantomhive'a zaświtał jednak szkaradny pomysł w wyniku czego na jego dziecięcej twarzyczce rozkwitł równie niewinny uśmieszek.

- Panie Sutcliff, jest mi niezmiernie przykro z powodu zachowania mojego lokaja – zaczął powoli chłopiec, podchodząc do czerwonowłosego i z współczuciem kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. – Nie jestem wprawdzie w stanie zagwarantować panu, że coś takiego już się nie powtórzy. Mam jednak szczerą nadzieję iż zechce mi pan towarzyszyć podczas przeszukiwania posiadłości Ethelredów, podobno zamieszkiwanej obecnie przez jakąś sektę. – Widząc, że nie przekonał go jeszcze, pociągnął go mocno w dół i szepnął mu na ucho: - Jeśli pójdziesz tam, to na moje oficjalne polecenie Sebastian będzie musiał traktować cię z szacunkiem, usługiwać ci oraz bronić cię od niebezpieczeństwa. A kto wie… może w ferworze walki ktoś zedrze z niego ubranie…

- Paniczu! – zawołał oburzony Michaelis. Że niby on miał nie tylko pilnować swojego pana ale i tego skretyniałego boga śmierci? Jeszcze czego!

- No więc? Idziesz ze mną czy nie? – zapytał Ciel nic nie robiąc sobie ze sprzeciwów demona.

Grell miał być nie tylko gwarancją jego bezpieczeństwa, ale także grać Sebastianowi na nerwach. No cóż, jeśli chodzi o mszczenie się to również i w tej kwestii młody Phantomhive miał niemałe doświadczenie.

- Oczywiście, że idę! Pójdę wszędzie tam, gdzie pójdzie Sebastianek! – zawołał żniwiarz, całkowicie pochłonięty wizją Michaelisa w podartym ubraniu.

- W takim razie nie czekajmy już dłużej i chodźmy – zarządził Denning rozcierając sobie skroń w próbie zachowania spokoju. Zrównał się krokiem z hrabią i zapytał przyciszonym głosem: - Czy ten cyrk był naprawdę konieczny?

- Niestety, panie Denning – odrzekł Ciel pochylając się lekko w jego stronę. – Obawiam się również, że Sutcliff będzie źródłem wielu innych irytujących sytuacji. Proszę mi jednak uwierzyć, iż potrafi być przydatny.

- Twój lokaj nie wydawał się być zachwycony tym pomysłem – zauważył mężczyzna.

- I bardzo dobrze – stwierdził z zadowoleniem hrabia. Na szczęście Denning postanowił nie drążyć tego tematu.

Chociaż na zewnątrz było jeszcze całkiem jasno, wewnątrz rezydencji panował nieprzyjemny półmrok. Ledwie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi wejściowe a byli zmuszeni do zapalenia latarek. Ciel rozglądał się uważnie dookoła, jednak nic szczególnego nie rzuciło mu się w oczy. Budynek wyglądał dokładnie tak, jako puszczony budynek wyglądać powinien; wszędzie pełno było kurzu i pajęczyn a w powietrzu unosił się nieprzyjemny odór stęchlizny.

Tylko czego właściwie miał szukać? Od początku wątpił aby posiadłość była zamieszkiwana przez sektę. Okultystyczne rytuały wymagały systematyki, składania ofiar zazwyczaj dokonywano regularnie, w określonych odstępach czasu. Z tego jednak czego zdołał się dowiedzieć (a raczej czego w ostatniej chwili zdołał się dla niego dowiedzieć Sebastian) nie dochodziło do żadnych porwań, ani do niczego podobnego. Ginęli jedynie ci, którzy sami weszli do środka. Do tego momentu odpowiadałaby mu wersja z siedzibą bandytów.

Tu jednak pojawiał się problem. Bandyci, owszem, starannie zadbaliby o to, aby nikt nie odważył się do nich zbliżać i z pewnością pozbywaliby się każdego, kto tylko wszedłby na ich teren. Aczkolwiek, zgodnie z informacjami jakie posiadał Phantomhive, ilość nocy, podczas których mordowano ofiary zawsze odpowiadała liczbie zamordowanych. Zwykłym złodziejom takie demonstracyjne zabójstwa nie były do niczego potrzebne.

W tej sytuacji musiał wykluczyć dwie najbardziej nasuwające się na myśl wersje i zacząć szukać czegokolwiek, co mogłoby naprowadzić go na właściwy trop.


	10. Chapter 10

Dochodziła ósma wieczorem. Bezowocne poszukiwania zaczynały coraz bardziej irytować Phantomhive'a. Poruszali się bardzo powoli. Sprawdzali dokładnie każdy pokój, każdy zakurzony kąt, każdy centymetr każdej ściany. I nic. Jeszcze bardziej jednak irytujące było zmęczenie, które coraz intensywniej odczuwał. Dlaczego był taki słaby? Nie chodziło o to, że otaczali go obcy ludzie, a nawet wręcz przeciwnie, bo co chwilę widział u nich tłumione ziewnięcia. Najgorszy był Sebastian. Ciel mógłby się założyć, że gdyby tylko demon dowiedział się, że jego pan nie ma siły iść dalej zaproponowałby coś równie kompromitującego jak wzięcie go na ręce czy też zarządzenie przerwy i przygotowanie mu posłania. A na to młody hrabia nie mógł pozwolić.

Nie mógł też opędzić się od okropnej myśli, że jego ciało wciąż jest wyczerpane po ostatnim posiłku demona i to właśnie dlatego nie jest w stanie normalnie funkcjonować.

- Paniczu Phantomhive – usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu. Denning zatrzymał się i dał znak swoim ludziom, by zrobili to samo. – Myślę, że na dzisiaj powinniśmy zakończyć. Jest już późno i wszyscy zapewne mamy dość. Zaczniemy znowu jutro z samego rana.

Ciel musiał się bardzo starać, by nie odetchnąć z ulgą i by jego odpowiedź nie zabrzmiała zbyt entuzjastycznie. Pokój, który wybrali na „sypialnię" musiał być kiedyś czymś w rodzaju salonu. na środku stał dębowy stół, który zaskakująco dobrze zniósł beznadziejne warunki, w przeciwieństwie do stojącej przy nim przeżartej przez mole sofy. Największą zaletą pomieszczenia były wielkie, wychodzące na ogród okna. Większość szyb została wybita dzięki czemu duszący zapach zniszczonego przez czas budynku był tu łatwiejszy do zniesienia.

- Cóż, panie hrabio, zaproponowałbym ci sofę, ale w obecnej sytuacji byłoby to chyba odrobinę niegrzeczne – zażartował Richard, na co Phantomhive mimowolnie uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Ma pan całkowitą rację, panie Denning – zgodził się z przesadnie uprzejmym uśmiechem na twarzy. – Dlatego właśnie, z czystym sumieniem, odstępuję ją panu.

Policjant roześmiał się głośno i po przyjacielsku klepnął chłopca w ramię.

- No, no, muszę przyznać, że ciekawy z ciebie dzieciak – stwierdził, uśmiechając się do niego ciepło. – Jak to wszystko się skończy bardzo chętnie spotkam się z twoimi rodzicami.

- Z tym może mieć pan problem – zauważył Ciel. Zdziwiony mężczyzna uniósł wysoko brwi. Hrabia tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Nie żyją.

Spodziewał się teraz jakiejś irracjonalnej próby pocieszenia, fali współczucia czy też pytań o to, jak można mu pomóc. Denning jednak zaskoczył go. Jego twarz stężała, w oczach pojawiło się szczere współczucie i wyglądał tak, jakby zamierzał coś powiedzieć. W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się jednak w język, położył chłopcu dłoń na ramieniu i zacisnął ją lekko. Zupełnie jakby wiedział, że cokolwiek innego nie tylko uraziłoby dumę młodego hrabi, ale także zraniłoby go. Życzył mu jeszcze tylko dobrej nocy i odszedł pod ścianę, by przygotować sobie miejsce do spania.

Phantomhive postanowił dać sobie spokój z ukrywaniem zmęczenia. Ziewnął przeciągle i biorąc przykład z Denninga usadowił się pod ścianą. Sebastian podszedł do niego z kocem i najwyraźniej zamierzał coś powiedzieć. Niestety, Ciel nie miał zamiaru słuchać demona, prychnął tylko pod nosem, odwrócił od niego głowę i oparł ją na podciągniętych pod brodę kolanach. Aby zwalczyć, niemal równie irytujący co zmęczenie, chłód objął się ramionami. Miał zamiar całkowicie zignorować lokaja i z braku lepszego zajęcia zaczął przyglądać się policjantom. Efektem tych obserwacji było spostrzeżenie, że cała ich grupa liczy siedemnaście osób. Czyli w najlepszym wypadku zostało im pół miesiąca… Jego ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz i to bynajmniej nie spowodowany zimnem.

Demon zmartwił się widząc zachowanie swojego pana. Uklęknął przy nim i delikatnie ujął dłonią jego twarz zmuszając go do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy.

- Paniczu, to, co robisz, nie ma najmniejszego sensu – powiedział Michaelis. Mówił powoli i dobitnie, tak, aby sens jego słów na pewno dotarł do chłopca. – Rozumiem, że chcesz teraz za wszelką cenę zrobić mi na złość, ale pomyśl logicznie. Tym, co robisz bardziej krzywdzisz siebie niż mnie. Jeśli się rozchorujesz oboje na tym ucierpimy. Od spania na zimnej podłodze można dostać zapalenia płuc, a biorąc pod uwagę twoje słabe zdrowie jest to niemal pewne. I tak pozwoliłem ci na zbyt wiele. Już kilka godzin temu powinienem był wziąć cię na ręce – uśmiechnął się, widząc jak jego pan przewraca oczami. Czyli również wziął tę opcję pod uwagę. – Nie mówiąc już o tym , że zabrałeś ze sobą Grella – dodał dobitnie na koniec.

- Niech ci będzie – zgodził się z udawanym ociąganiem chłopiec. – Daj ten koc.

Michaelis przykrywał Ciela z taką czułością, że chłopiec musiał się powstrzymywać, by go za to nie skarcić. W głębi serca musiał jednak przyznać, że bardzo mu się to podobało, ale zupełnie nie rozumiał, jak powinien interpretować takie zachowanie w kontekście ich nowego układu. Gdy tylko demon skończył i usiadł przy nim, niby od niechcenia oparł głowę na jego ramieniu. Z podobną obojętnością Sebastian objął go lekko, oparł policzek na jego główce i zaczął mu delikatnie rozczesywać palcami włosy.

Młodemu Phantomhive'owi było teraz nadzwyczaj dobrze. Czuł przyjemne ciepło bijące od lokaja, jego smukłe palce rozplatające mu włosy, jego równomierny oddech i działające niezwykle kojąco bicie jego serca. Chłopiec zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właściwie niczego więcej nie potrzebował. Już sama bliskość demona sprawiała, że wszystko inne traciło na znaczeniu. Powieki same mu się zamykały, gdy po raz ostatni powiódł spojrzeniem po zgromadzonych w pokoju policjantach.

I to wystarczyło by go zupełnie rozbudzić. Potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem i jeszcze raz dokładnie przeliczył wszystkich. Serce biło mu coraz szybciej. Dlaczego nikt nie zauważył…?! No tak, wszyscy już praktycznie spali. Łącznie z Grellem i Denningiem… Ale dlaczego Sebastian nic nie spostrzegł? Ale i na to pytanie odpowiedź pojawiła się błyskawicznie. Uwagę demona całkowicie pochłonął Phantomhive.

- Czy coś się stało, paniczu? – zapytał zaskoczony jego zachowaniem Michaelis.

Ciel zerwał się na równe nogi i zaczął liczyć pod nosem. Gdy skończył krzyknął głośno załamującym się głosem, budząc przy okazji wszystkich:

- Szesnaście…!

Chwilę później całą posiadłością wstrząsnął krzyk cierpiącego niewyobrażalne katusze mężczyzny, któremu towarzyszył jeszcze bardziej przerażający psychopatyczny śmiech. Sebastian najszybciej jak tylko potrafił zakrył dłońmi uszy swego pana i przyciągnął go mocno do siebie. Było już jednak za późno. Drobnym ciałkiem chłopca wstrząsały silne dreszcze. Jedyne, co był w stanie teraz zrobić, to szeptać w kółko:

- …zaczęło się… …zaczęło się… …zaczęło się…


	11. Chapter 11

Dochodziła czwarta nad ranem i powoli zaczynało świtać. Jednak nawet delikatne światło wschodzącego słońca nie było w stanie rozproszyć mroku panującego w niewielkim salonie. Mimo iż krzyki mordowanego policjanta ucichły prawie godzinę wcześniej, zakończone salwą histerycznego śmiechu szaleńca, to Sebastian wciąż przyciskał do siebie drobne ciałko panicza. Nie było w tym jednak nic dziwnego, bo żadna z osób w pokoju ani drgnęła od momentu, w którym wszystko się zaczęło.

- Dość tego! – krzyknął zdenerwowany swą bezradnością Denning zrywając się na równe nogi. – Kogo brakuje?

- George'a Browna, sir – odpowiedział drżącym głosem jeden z policjantów.

Dowódca grupy najpierw zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym zaczął wydawać masę aż nienaturalnie w tym momencie rutynowych poleceń dotyczących pakowania koców i przygotowywania śniadania. Jedynymi osobami, które pozostały w bezruchu byli Ciel i Sebastian a także przyglądający się im uważnie Grell.

- Jakieś propozycje, dzieciaku? – zakpił niezrażony sytuacją kosiarz.

- Drzwi – odparł zupełnie spokojnie hrabia.

W jednej chwili spojrzenia wszystkich skierowały się w jego stronę. Phantomhive powoli odsunął się od swego lokaja i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. Choć przez całą noc nie odezwali się do siebie ani słowem, to wystarczyło im to jedno krótkie spojrzenie, aby upewnić się, że obmyślili dokładnie taki sam plan działania.

- Drzwi do posiadłości – wyjaśnił cierpliwie demon pomagając swemu panu wstać. – Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, kolejne osoby będą zabijane każdej nocy, dokładnie tak samo, jak było w poprzednich przypadkach. Jednak skoro zaginęła tylko jedna osoba może to oznaczać, że albo uda się nam stąd uciec, albo…

Michaelis przerwał aby móc podziwiać przerażenie jakie spowodowała u obecnych jego przemowa. Teraz wystarczyło tylko aby Ciel dokończył jego dzieło.

- Albo ten psychopata co noc będzie na nas polował jak na zwierzynę, mordując jedno po drugim – zakończył Phantomhive zaskakująco poważnym, jak na swój wiek, tonem. – Dlatego musimy sprawdzić, czy zamknął drzwi.

W grobowej ciszy cała grupa ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z rezydencji. Pierwszy szedł Ciel, tuż za nim jak zwykle milczący Sebastian, a potem Grell, Denning i pozostali policjanci. Gdy dotarli na miejsce młody hrabia stanowczym głosem wydał polecenie:

- Sebastianie, masz otworzyć te drzwi!

Demon z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy teatralnym gestem chwycił klamkę, odwrócił się tak aby wszyscy mogli go dokładnie widzieć i nacisnął na nią.

Nic się nie stało.

Mina mu zrzedła. Nacisnął jeszcze kilka razy coraz mocniej szarpiąc za drzwi. W końcu, pod wpływem impulsu, z całej siły kopnął w nie. Niestety, przedmiot martwy, w całej swej nieożywionej złośliwości, nie drgnął nawet o milimetr, nie mówiąc już o choćby śladowej chęci współpracy z Sebastianem.

- Sebastianie, czy mógłbyś wreszcie przestać się wygłupiać? – zapytał nieco zirytowany Ciel.

Demon odwrócił się przodem do chłopca, ukłonił mu się w pas i przepraszającym tonem powiedział:

- Wybacz mi, mój panie, ale tych drzwi nie da się otworzyć.

- Pomóż mu, Grell – rozkazał hrabia.

Sutcliff zachwycony samą myślą, że będzie pomagał Sebastianowi z psychopatycznym uśmiechem na twarzy rzucił się z kosą na drzwi. Podobnie jednak jak wcześniej w przypadku Michaelisa, działania boga śmierci nie przyniosły żadnego efektu. Wykrzykując niezwykle wykwintne obelgi kopnął kilka razy w obecny obiekt swej nienawiści.

Ciel, zirytowany, skrzyżował ręce.

- Skoro nie możemy tak, to wyjdziemy inną drogą – powiedział, wskazując brodą na okno.

Lokaj zrozumiawszy zamysł swojego pana, podszedł szybko do okna i z całej siły uderzył łokciem w szybę. Podobnie jednak jak w przypadku drzwi, nie przyniosło to żadnego skutku.

- Niestety, ale wydaje mi się, że ten dom zamieszkała istota nadnaturalna i opanowała go w każdym calu – oznajmił demon z wyrazem konsternacji na twarzy.

Na potwierdzenie jego słów do posiadłości wpadł kamień robiąc kolejną dziurę w szybie. Chociaż zazwyczaj młody hrabia nie przepadał za chuliganami, to tym razem musiał przyznać, że okazali się oni bardzo przydatni.

Ciel przymknął na chwile powieki i zamyślił się. Po chwili westchnął zrezygnowany i spojrzał na wszystkich smętnie swoim nieskazitelnie niebieskim okiem.

- Przepraszam – zaczął niemal szeptem – ale ja i mój lokaj nie przewidzieliśmy takich komplikacji. Obawiam się, że nie jestem w stanie zagwarantować wam wszystkim bezpieczeństwa.

- Co w takim razie proponujecie? – zapytał powoli Denning, który jako jeden z nielicznych nie zaczął panikować.

- Grell – zawołał młody hrabia. – Czy jesteś w stanie stwierdzić gdzie został zamordowany George Brown?

- Phi! Oczywiście, że jestem! - żachnął się żniwiarz. Wyciągnął swój notesik, coś w nim naskrobał, wymamrotał coś pod nosem, trochę jakby powęszył, a w końcu zawołał: - Na dole!

- Na dole… czyli w piwnicy? – upewniał się Ciel.

- No przecież mówię – prychnął urażony bóg śmierci.

- W takim razie mamy problem – zmartwił się Phantomhive.

- To znaczy? – zdziwił się Denning.

- Wczoraj przeszukaliśmy cały parter i nie znaleźliśmy żadnego wejścia do piwnicy – wyjaśnił Sebastian. – Oznacza to, że albo wejście do niej jest bardzo dobrze ukryte, albo znajduje się na zewnątrz.

- Albo jedno i drugie – zamyślił się Ciel po czym wybuchł śmiechem. Czując na sobie zdziwione spojrzenia policjantów wyjaśnił: - Grell powiedział, że Brown zginął pod nami, w takim razie i jego zabójcy powinniśmy tam szukać. Cały dzisiejszy dzień poświęcimy na ponowne przeszukanie parteru. Jeśli nic nie uda się nam znaleźć, po prostu karzę Sebastianowi przebić się przez podłogę.


	12. Chapter 12

Tym razem poszukiwania nie były równie bezowocne co dnia poprzedniego. W prawdzie nadal nie wiedzieli gdzie dokładnie znajduje się ich przeciwnik, ale przynajmniej udało się im ustalić, w którym pokoju znajdują się ukryte drzwi do podziemi. Sebastianowi trudno to było przyznać, ale w tej sprawie pomoc Grella okazała się niezbędna. Właśnie dzięki tępemu kosiarzowi udało im się zawęzić teren poszukiwań do znajdującego się na parterze gabinetu.

Gabinet może i pozostawiał obecnie wiele do życzenia, ale wciąż wyglądał jak gabinet – eleganckie biurko, nadtrawiony przez czas fotel, gnijące w całkiem pokaźnej biblioteczce książki i okazały kominek. Do tego oczywiście kurz, pajęczyny, przykry zapach i tradycyjnie wybite okna.

Ciel mógłby się założyć, że znał już na pamięć każdy cal tego nieprzyjemnego pomieszczenia, a mimo to wciąż dręczyła go myśl, że coś przeoczył. Pomysły tak oczywiste jak drzwi wmontowane w regał czy tunel schowany za tylną ścianą paleniska sprawdzili już na początku. Opcje te były jednak tak banalne, że nawet żniwiarz szczerze w nie wątpił. Książki były tak zniszczone, że gdy młody Phantomhive spróbował wyciągnąć jedną z nich, ta rozpadła mu się w rękach. Za to kominek stał się mieszkaniem nie tylko pająków, ale i nietoperzy.

Zatem albo architekt albo ich wróg we własnej osobie musiał być geniuszem, gdyż nawet po wywróceniu gabinetu do góry nogami nie udało im się niczego znaleźć.

Z sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli były dwa wyjścia. Mogli zignorować rady boga śmierci i uznać, że w tym pokoju nie ma żadnych drzwi, po czym zająć się szukaniem ich gdzie indziej. Oznaczałoby to jednak, że opuszczą najbardziej podejrzane pomieszczenie w posiadłości i zostawią ich przeciwnikowi wolną drogę na powierzchnię. Rozsądniej zatem byłoby zostać w gabinecie na noc, na wypadek gdyby morderca chciał wyjść, przez co sam zdradziłby im jak dostać się na dół. Jedyną wadą tego planu była potencjalna konfrontacja z wrogiem.

Podjęcie decyzji o dalszym postępowaniu było banalnie proste. A przynajmniej dla młodego hrabi. Osobiście nawet marzył o konfrontacji – nie bał się jej ani trochę, w końcu, przynajmniej teoretycznie, miał Sebastiana.

- Nie chciałbym nikogo urazić, ale według mnie powinniśmy skończyć na dziś te poszukiwania – zaproponował Michaelis.

- Świetny pomysł – zgodził się Denning. – Zaczniemy szukać znowu jutro rano, o ile w nocy nie wydarzy się nic, co mogłoby nam ułatwić znalezienie drzwi.

Ciel w ogóle go nie słuchał. Głowa powoli zaczynała go boleć od nadmiernego wysiłku (nawet geniusz może osiągnąć swój limit). Miał pewność, że przeoczył coś bardzo istotnego. A najbardziej irytujące było przeczucie, że odpowiedź na wszystkie nurtujące go pytania znajdowała się niezwykle blisko.

- Paniczu? – Sebastian podszedł do stojącego na środku pokoju chłopca i położył troskliwie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Hrabia dopiero teraz wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał pytająco na demona. – Przygotowałem paniczowi herbatę oraz mały deser. Niestety, jedyne co mogę dziś paniczowi zaproponować to Earl Gray oraz herbatniki z cynamonem.

Phantomhive spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na biurko, na którym już czekały na niego smakołyki. Już miał zapytać Sebastiana skąd wziął wszystkie te rzeczy w takim miejscu… i wtedy go olśniło. Dlaczego wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Tryumfalny uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Brakujące elementy tej zawiłej układanki powoli zaczynały trafiać na swoje miejsca. Swoimi drobnymi palcami podniósł z talerzyka jeden smakowicie pachnący herbatnik i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym zaczął go jeść bardzo powoli. Kto by pomyślał, że jego inspiracją do rozwiązania tej łamigłówki będzie cynamon?

Pozostawało jeszcze tylko kilka niewiadomych. Dlaczego nie mogli opuścić posiadłości? Dlaczego ingerować można było tylko z zewnątrz? Dlaczego nawet Sebastian i Grell byli zupełnie bezradni? Ciel powoli zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że nie tylko ich przeciwnik (nazwijmy go panem X) miał na to wpływ. Jeśli X był tym, za kogo miał go młody Phantomhive, to nie posiadał mocy potrzebnej do odcięcia rezydencji od reszty świata.

Czy istniał zatem ktoś jeszcze (ten będzie się nazywał Y)? Jeśli Y istniał, to kim i gdzie był? Jeśli znajdował się w środku to oznaczało to, że współpracował z X, bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć fakt, że nie został zabity? Natomiast jeśli znajdował się na zewnątrz posiadał niezwykle przydatną zdolność do wpływania na to, co dzieje się w środku. Gdyby Y nie współpracował z X mógłby się okazać bardzo przydatnym sojusznikiem. Oczywiście jeżeli sprawy posiadłości w ogóle go interesowały.

Bez względu jednak na istnienie i zaangażowanie pana Y rozwiązanie sprawy rezydencji Ethelredów musiało znajdować się gdzieś w jej wnętrzu, podobnie jak morderca. Priorytetowe więc były odpowiedzi na pytania: kim był? Czy podobnie jak oni był zamknięty w posiadłości? Dlaczego zabijał tylko jedną osobę na dobę? Dlaczego w ogóle zabijał?

- Czy coś się stało, paniczu? – zapytał zaniepokojony Sebastian.

Ciel uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko po czym skinął zachęcająco na Grella.

- Poczęstuj się – powiedział zaskakująco uprzejmie. – Sebastian sam je piekł.

Do jedzenia ciasteczek boga śmierci nie trzeba było długo namawiać. Wystarczyło też tylko powiedzieć, że demon liczy na jego pomoc, a nadzwyczaj ochoczo podzielił się z nimi wszystkimi istotnymi dla nich informacjami.


End file.
